


As Kalos Burns

by GhostySoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Post-Game, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xerosic chuckled darkly. "I know why you're here, dear professor." Sycamore trembled a little. He clenched his fists, a determined look in his eyes. "Yes. And I expect you to tell me what I want to know." Xerosic shook his head, still laughing. "It's not gonna be that easy, professor. I'm gonna expect a full pardon in return." "You're insane!" he growled low in his throat. The scientist smirked. "Maybe, but at least I'm not pining over someone who gave up on me." Sycamore froze up and stared at him...any words he'd had in his mind had been stolen away by that sentence. Xerosic's expression darkened. "Lysandre is alive, Augustine. But he is trapped. You're gonna have to dig through that rubble." And dig, he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Kalos Burns

_I visit you every day now, Lysandre. I take a couple hours out of my day to stop researching and go to Geosenge Town. I just stand by the crater you created and look down into the rubble. You're in there, somewhere, I know you are. If you were alive, you must be dead now. It's been weeks. You would have either starved, dehydrated or perished from blood loss by now. Still, there is some part of me that hopes you are still alive. That your heart is still beating._

_Yet...I feel anger. We were friends, Lysandre. I was always willing to listen, to comfort you when your hope had fallen down to nothing. But you pushed me away...or was I just too blind to see? I don't know anymore. I don't believe in myself anymore. You wanted to create a perfect world, and you were willing to kill everyone for it, including me. Was I not a part of your perfect world? I guess that proves I wasn't enough for you, doesn't it?_

_It hurts, mon ami. To think I trusted you implicitly to make the right decisions, to make the world beautiful in a peaceful way...I was a fool. A damn fool. Maybe I ought to jump into this crater and join you in the rubble. Misery does love company, after all. You stupid, stupid man. Lysandre Fleurdelis, I hope you found the perfect world you wanted. I don't think I even want to visit you anymore. Goodbye, old friend._

Sycamore sighed and turned away from the crater, the angry and confused thoughts swirling in his head among all the grief. His lab coat fluttered in the breeze as he began to walk away from the round crater. The ultimate weapon's final resting place, as well as that of many Team Flare members. He was about to leave the town when he heard someone call out to him. "Oi, Professor Sycamore!"

He whirled around, seeing the foreign detective, Looker approaching him from the other exit of the town. The brown haired man dodged the crater and ran over to the professor, his expression very serious. Sycamore raised an eyebrow, his arctic blue eyes looking him over nervously. "What is it, detective?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, looking away.

Looker made several excited gestures as he started to explain what had happened over the past few days. There was something about Serena, and a little girl, then he mentioned a Team Flare scientist, Xerosic. His eyes widened and he stopped the man mid-sentence. "What what that? Team Flare survives?" he asked, a wild look reaching his eyes. Looker raised his hands and took a couple steps back. "Now, professor, don't get your knickers in a twist! I've successfully taken him into custody, he's in prison right now. Though, with the success of this case, I must return to my home region. You can go to the prison just outside Lumiose if you'd like to question him. He seems to be hinting at Lysandre, the "boss" of Team Flare being alive."

Sycamore's heart practically stopped. "Wh..what did you say..? Lysandre? A-alive?!"

"Yep, that's it then...Better go talk to Xerosic, he didn't really tell me anything about the bloke. I have to go catch my plane now, farewell!" He nodded and ran off, presumably to the Lumiose airport.

Sycamore stood there in shock for a long time before clenching his fists in determination. He called out his Charizard and mounted his back. "Charizard, fly me back to Lumiose! I have something to attend to!" His loyal Pokemon nodded and spread his wings, taking to the air.

* * *

They came to a landing before Sycamore's lab, and he dismounted the Charizard. He gave him an affectionate pat on the neck and recalled him to his Pokeball. The young professor sighed, and began his walk to the edge of the city, to get to the prison. It indeed stood out from the rest of the light of Lumiose. It was a tall black building, the words "LUMIOSE PRISON" clearly stamped above the door. Sycamore took several deep breaths, closing his eyes before he stepped inside. He walked to the counter, seeing a few guards stationed around the lobby. He waited for a couple minutes before a woman approached him. "Oh, Professor Sycamore. You're here. Looker told us to be expecting you. I assume you're here about Xerosic?"

He nodded, gulping nervously. "Oui...That is my purpose here. Take me to him." The woman nodded and led him deep into the prison, in an isolated cell. She put the code in and the door opened. Sycamore took a deep breath, walking in. Xerosic was sitting on the cot in the cell, and he looked up, his red eyes quickly making contact with the professor's. He froze up, his breath catching in his throat, feeling almost violated by the man's gaze. Xerosic chuckled darkly. "I know why you're here, dear professor."

Sycamore trembled a little. He clenched his fists, a determined look in his eyes. "Yes. And I expect you to tell me what I want to know."

Xerosic shook his head, still laughing. "It's not gonna be that easy, professor. I'm gonna expect a full pardon in return."

"You're insane!" he growled low in his throat. The scientist smirked. "Maybe, but at least I'm not pining over someone who gave up on me."

Sycamore froze up and stared at him...any words he'd had in his mind had been stolen away by that sentence. Xerosic's expression darkened. "Lysandre is alive, Augustine. But he is trapped. You're gonna have to dig through that rubble. Though, you must be careful. Move the wrong rock and you may crush him beyond hope of saving."

The professor was silent, but he nodded. "I understand. I may just give you that pardon...IF, and only _if_ Lysandre is truly alive."

Xerosic smirked knowingly, causing a shudder to go through Sycamore's spine. He turned away and exited the cell, frowning deeply. The woman did not ask any questions, seeing the look in his eyes. Sycamore walked right out of the prison, releasing Charizard to fly back to Geosenge. His eyes blazed with determination and passion, he would find Lysandre alive if it was the last thing he did!


End file.
